


By the Book

by TheOfficialKai517



Series: A Story Per Fandom [19]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Della has a conversation with her oldest son.
Relationships: Della Duck & Huey Duck
Series: A Story Per Fandom [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1288097
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	By the Book

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write something Huey x Violet and ended up with just a cute mother-son thing for Della and Huey instead. Will write more later.

"Huey?"

Della's soft voice interrupted the thoughts of her oldest son, causing him to look up from his extremely worn copy of the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook.

"Hey, Mom."

"You missed dinner," she said softly, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, just... Doing some research."

"Research?" Della asked, "maybe I can help?"

Huey frowned. "... Maybe."

"What are you trying to figure out?"

"Girls," he replied bluntly.

"Girls?" she asked, climbing up the ladder to his bed, "I don't think they're in the Guidebook. What do you wanna know?"

"NOT IN THE GUIDEBOOK?! But... The Guidebook has everything!"

She shook her head. "Not everything. I know you follow that thing religiously-- I did, too-- but it's not meant to be that way. It's there to help you as you mark your own path."

Huey frowned. He should have known that sort of thing. The JWG didn't have ways to help him survive day-to-day life with his brothers, or the adventures they all had with Scrooge... But still, the simple notion that it didn't have the answer he was looking for...

"So... What ABOUT girls are you trying to figure out?"

He frowned a little before confessing: "I'm trying to figure out how to impress someone..."

Della sat on the top rung of the ladder, looking at him. "Wanna talk about it?"

He met his mother's gaze before looking down at his red comforter. "... It's Violet."

"Oh?"

"We've been hanging out a lot lately, mainly at the library... And I really enjoy being around her. She's smart, and fun, and she gets really passionate about the things she reads and..."

"Maybe you should ask Webby or Lena," Della suggested, "they both know her pretty well..."

"Maybe."

He looked back at the Guidebook, frowning. Her words were coming back to him, the ones about not always relying so heavily on it.

"Can I give you some advice?" she asked softly, "not everything in life is by the book. As much as you want it to be... Nothing can prepare you for certain things. Like getting stuck on the moon for ten years."

He nodded, giving her a slight smile.

"Of course, I'm not saying that you should give up the JWG. Just... You should learn to rely on more than just the book itself."

"I got it, Mom."

Della smiled, taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Now, I'd suggest going to get your dinner before one of your brothers takes it for themselves."

He laughed softly. "Yeah... Then I can talk to Webby, see what she thinks."

"Sounds like a good plan."


End file.
